1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display devices and, more particularly, to displays which move visual elements, such as advertising signs or product displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,377 (Smith) describes a device for producing complex and interesting movements of visual elements around a central axis, but at an increased cost. Varying advertising needs demand an eye-catching display which is also inexpensive and easy to build. The present invention meets the need for an inexpensive and interesting display device, is capable of a multitude of uses and provides an endless variety of movements limited only by the imagination of the builder. Rather than utilize complex electronic circuitry and programming, the present invention utilizes a unique mechanical approach, maintaining simplicity and cost effectiveness.